


~Heat~

by MirSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, bottom erwin, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirSama/pseuds/MirSama
Summary: Erwin Is in heat. I mean its pretty short...





	~Heat~

he stretched out in the nest that he had so perfectly constructed earlier before the waves of heat had overtaken him, but now everything felt too strong, too rough, too much against his sweat covered body.

 

Arching his back higher into the air, he buries his face into a pillow, biting down hard tearing the soft fabric,  wishing it was the arm of his mate, the only one who could relieve this burning that seemed to fill every corner of his body

 

Instead, the toy that currently was locked inside his slick channel pulsing at random intervals was the only thing keeping him from falling into a heat-induced delirium.

 

The sheets that normally felt soft and welcoming rubbed against his over sensitive skin sending waves of pleasure running through his body, he turned over to lay on his chest and as he scraped his nipples against the sheet, he came with a hoarse cry.

 

He lay there panting as he recovered from his climax, his cerulean blue eyes glazed over with pleasure, the intense waves of his heat momentarily satisfied with the fake knot that was swollen inside him.

 

Reaching down he fumbles for the button to deflate it and goes to remove it when a voice interrupts his movements, the deep tones reverberating through his body, and stirring the embers of heat within his body fanning them back into a fire that surges through his bloodstream.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more to this once I have inspiration once again, and to clear it up, You can imagine who you like .. I imagine it as either Mike or Levi but yeah... Kudos and Comments are my lifeblood


End file.
